Why Did You Go Away?
by MissPotts27
Summary: They met, they instantly fell in love, then they started a relationship that they thought would last forever, but one of them goes away without telling why leaving the other heartbroken. Will they see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I felt a bit inspirited to make a new story (my inspiration came from a movie I saw a few days ago or probably weeks ago I don't remember but anyways) so I wrote this mainly based on that movie BUT it's not exactly the same since I changed a few things to fit IM:AA. SO first I have to say some things for you to understand about this story: First: Pepper isn't how she really is she doesn't talk to much and stuff, Second: Tony isn't Iron Man and he isn't a genius either, and Third: its suppose to be a sad story (yeah I'm a sad person but probably the end won't be sad too, who knows?) and well you can now begin with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!**

She felt as if she would miss her home back in the other city but she thought "Why not give New York a try?" She couldn't say anything bad about this city at least not until she gave it a chance. It was a beautiful Autumn day and she was now entering what she knew would be her home from this day on.

She took a moment to look around. She found a kitchen, a very nice one she could say, it was bigger than the other one back at her old home but that wasn't important to her, she made her way through and she could see there was a marble kitchen counter, a side-by-side refrigerator, a stainless steel stove, and a microwave oven and other kitchen things, as she finished seeing the kitchen she passed to the living room where al the new furniture was already set. There was a dark brown leathered couch, a center table, a pretty lamp,and the curtains were white and dark brown matching the couch, and the walls were light brown.

Letting those two areas of her new house behind she now proceeded to see her room. The walls were a pale pink color, she loved it, her bed seemed to be comfortable saying it was new too, it had a floret pink duvet cover, she had a bedside table with a pretty lamp. The curtains matched her bed. Her closet was big and contained all her clothes. Not even the bed or other stuff mattered to her in her room, what really did was her wooden easel that had her canvas board where she could paint and it stood there next to her window along with her tools like brushes, many kinds of paint, a palette and some other things. Pepper just loved painting, but she didn't consider herself an experienced artist. She has been painting for about two years now. She couldn't feel more happy at that moment. She had already been accepted at The Academy Of Art. But she wouldn't go there until tomorrow.

She really didn't care much if it was a fancy home with expensive furniture, she just wanted it to be nice and quiet. Besides it was only her and her dad.

"Did you like it?" her dad, Virgil Potts, asked as he stood in the doorway.

"What?" she asked a bit confused, as she was lost in her thoughts while admiring her bedroom.

"I said: Did you like it? The house" he asked again now specifying.

"Oh yeah! Dad you know I'm not the type of person that cares much about all the furniture and stuff so yeah its fine to me" she responded.

"Good. By the way I brought you your mothers picture" he said handing her the picture frame which contained a picture of a women. She looked a lot like her. She had her red hair. She saw the picture before putting it on her bedside table. Many memories came to her mind. She missed her so much, but still she forced a smile to hide her feelings. She would burst into tears right just there but she was strong enough to stay strong for herself and for her dad. She shook her head before those memories made her cry.

"Thanks!" Pepper said. Her dad nodded and left.

She placed it on her bedside table, she felt so lonely all of a sudden. Memories of her mother came to her mind again. But she wanted to think that moving to New York would probably make her feel less lonely, at least she hoped it would, she didn't want to be upset at that moment so she decided to take a walk around New York probably that would clear her mind of having memories that would only make her sad.

"I'm gonna go take a walk dad. I'll be back later" she said.

"Ok just be careful" he said and Pepper gave her dad a big hug. She loved him so much she didn't know what she would do without him. He was the only closest person she had. She didn't have more family.

As Pepper made her way through the streets of this amazing city she couldn't help but admire the tall buildings, back at the city where she use to live, there weren't such tall buildings back there. She notice that there are more people there too. That didn't bother here. It was quite the opposite she found it interesting.

There were also many stores, many places to go and hang out she was certainly thrilled to see many awesome places. Her eyes then found a pretty park, a nice one, she made her way through it. It was a happy place at least that was all Pepper could see. There were many families having picnics, moms pushing their children who were in the swings, other children with their kites, everything was so full of joy and happiness. Pepper then saw a woman who was selling flowers in a basket, flowers of many kind, they were so pretty. She just smiled at her and the lady smiled back. The lady got one flower, a Daisy, and walked to where Pepper was, Pepper notice the lady walking to her direction. She was an old lady.

"Hi I see you like my flowers" she said to Pepper.

"Oh yeah they are really pretty!" she said looking at them.

"Here you can have one. Its a Daisy" the lady said handing the flower to Pepper.

"Thank you very much..." she paused since she didn't know the old lady's name. "..sorry I don't know your name"

"My name is Rose" she said politely.

"Well thank you very much Rose, by the way I'm Pepper" she said politely too.

"What a lovely name!" she said. "I bet you always receive flowers! You are a pretty girl" she added.

"Oh! No not really!" Pepper chuckled.

"Well I thought. Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"No I don't!" Pepper looked at the flower.

"Well I have to keep selling my flowers, nice meeting you" the lady said and left.

"Thanks again for the Daisy!" Pepper said a bit loudly.

She continued the day walking but soon it was evening and she decided to go home. She was walking in the sidewalk heading to her house she didn't have a chance to see the other houses, many of them were pretty too, then she heard someone say "Hi" she turned and saw an African-American about her age standing there,

"Hi " she answered.

"I see you're the new neighbor in our street " he said.

"Yes I am. I'm Pepper. what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm James Rhodes but you can call me Rhodey" he responded.

"Ok nice to meet you Rhodey!" she could see he was a nice person.

"If you need anything I live in that house? he said pointing to a house three houses away from Pepper.

"Thanks. I need to go I think I'm getting late to my house"

"Ok see ya!" he said and with that she left.

She opened the door to her house her dad was already making dinner. She sat and as they were eating Pepper told her dad to the places she went and even about Rhodey, the boy whom she met not to long ago. He was happy she had already made a new friend. When they finished eating she went to her room and prepared her things for tomorrow, she was going to go to the art academy, she was so excited she was ready to learn new things and why not?, make new friends.

The next day she woke up , took a shower, got dressed and ate breakfast before going to the academy, her dad had already left and she was going to walk to the academy. So she grabbed her stuff and closed the front door.

She was wearing a pretty purple flower pattern strapless dress, with a thin belt, and it ended below her knees. She also had a light lavender purple cardigan.

She was entering the academy and she was already amazed there were many students, some were heading to their classrooms and others were just talking. She continued her way looking around, she could say she didn't have any idea of where her painting class was, she stood there thinking when a boy, about her age, with dark brown messy hair and electric blue eyes came next too her.

"Are you lost?" he asked.

"Yes. I need to go to my painting class but I don't know where it is." she responded

"I can take you there, by the way I'm Tony Stark." he said.

"Thanks I would really appreciate that and I'm Pepper Potts."

As they walked to her class she could see that he was a nice person and that he had something special. He was a studying painting too, even though he was an experienced artist considering he had already been painting for five years., he still need to learn more.

"Here we are" he said.

"Thank you" was the only thing she could say.

"I hope I can see you at the end of class" it never passed through her mind that he would want to see her again.

"But you barely even know me and I barely even know you" she said confused.

"And how do you think a friendship starts, we first have to get to know each other first right?" he said lifting an eyebrow. She thought it for a moment and got to the conclusion that he was right.

"You're right" she smiled.

"Well see you then after class" Tony smiled back at her, he was happy she had accepted to see each other again.

That instant she felt something special. She even stood there in the doorway smiling and she turned to see him before entering her class. she had a good feeling.

**Well how was it? Should I continue?**

**Well I do have to say I don't paint nor do I know anything about painting so if I mentioned something wrong about the painting tools sorry! and well you'll get to know more about their lives in the other chapter, so... I hope this was a nice chapter and please review!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!:)**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine.**

End of class arrived meaning she would meet with that nice boy named Tony Stark. Pepper was gathering her tools while everyone was already leaving. "Could he already be outside?" she wondered as she finished and started to walk to the door. There were many other people outside making it difficult for her to see if he was there; she continued walking when all of a sudden she heard someone yell "Pepper!", she easily recognized who it was, it was that same voice that had asked her before "Are you lost?", that voice that she couldn't forget, It was Tony. She turned and saw him standing there smiling, Pepper smiled back.

"I see you weren't lying when you said you wanted to see me again" she said somehow happy.

"Of course I wasn't lying" he said joyful; he did really want see her again.

"I believe you." she said as she slightly blushed to see such joy he had to see her. He gazed at her sparkling brown eyes. she also looked at him, but they turned when they realized they were practically staring at each other for a moment..

"So... you're new here?" he started the conversation as they began to walk.

"Yes; I just moved here to New York and I decided to come at the academy and learn more about painting since I've only been painting for 2 years, I just love painting!" she answered full of enthusiasm.

"Yeah! I can see that." he said letting out a small laugh. He could see how enthusiastic she was when she said that. He couldn't help but see how pretty she was.

"And what about you? For how long have you been painting?" Pepper asked curiously.

"Well for about five years now!" Tony responded.

"That's great!" Pepper said.

"Yeah!, So you moved here with your family?" he asked; that only made Pepper face down.

"I only live with my dad; my mom passed away when I was little" she answered upset.

"Sorry, I know how you feel I don't have my mom either" he said putting a hand on her shoulder. She forced a smile.

"Don't worry" she said.

"I live with my dad too" he added.

"So it's just you and your dad?"

"Yup" he replied. They continued talking about their childhood, the conversation was so interesting they were actually getting to know each other really well. They both seemed to inspire confidence mutually.

"Hey what if we go to a nice park I know" Pepper suggested all of a sudden.

"Sure that would be great!" Pepper was glad he had accepted. They both smiled.

They soon arrived to the park since it wasn't that far from where they were.

"Hey why don't we go and sit at that bench?" Pepper asked pointing at the park bench; in that same moment Tony spotted an old woman selling flowers and an idea came to his mind.

"Sure. Why don't you go sit and I'll catch up with you in a minute" he said turning to see Pepper.

"Well Ok" Pepper said confused. So she headed to the bench while Tony walked to where the old woman was, he turned to see that Pepper hadn't seen where he was going.

"Hi! Tony greeted.

"Hi"

"I would like to buy a small bouquet of flowers but I'm not quite sure which flowers I should choose" Tony said looking at the flowers.

"Are they for your girlfriend?" the woman asked nicely.

"No. I-I mean she's not my girlfriend yet!" Tony chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I see, you should choose these flowers then" she said handing them to Tony. They were a small yet pretty bouquet of white gardenias. When he saw them he thought they were perfect for Pepper.

"Gardenias given as a gift help express a person's feelings to someone. Therefore, it signifies joy, purity, secret love and is associated with thoughts of beauty." the women explained.

"These are perfect. Thank you!" he said grateful. He paid and left. The woman saw he was going to the direction where Pepper, the girl she had met the day before, was sitting. She smiled; she was glad she could help that boy. He seemed nice to her. Pepper was looking around to see where Tony had went but couldn't find him. She looked at her watch.

"These are for you" Tony said with the bouquet of gardenias in his hands. Pepper looked up and saw him there, she didn't know how to feel, nor did she know what to say. She never thought he would buy her flowers it was the first day they met.

"Tony... Thank you... very much!" was all she said. She grabbed the flowers and smelled them ever so delicately. They smelled really beautiful. Tony remembered what the old woman had told him about the flowers, what they mean when given, but he didn't tell Pepper; he thought it wasn't the moment to explain that; of course expecting she didn't know the meaning.

"I'm glad you liked them! I found them perfect for you" she only blushed, but tried to hide it by smelling the flowers again. She had never received flowers before and let alone from a charming boy like Tony who smiled happily.

He sat down next to her and continued their pleasant conversation but soon it was time to go.

"Well I think I have to go my dad must be at home by now" the redhead said looking at her watch. They didn't notice how fast time passed by.

"I can walk you home" Tony said.

"That would be nice" They started to walk to her house.

When they arrived Pepper saw her dad was there.

"Thanks for walking me home Tony" they stood in front of her house on the sidewalk.

"You're welcome"

"Well then..." Pepper looked around she was hoping Tony would say something "... see you tomorrow at the academy I guess" she felt dumb when she said that.

"Yeah! See you there" Tony chuckled. "C'mon say something else" he thought. There was silence for a moment. Tony put his hands in his pockets nervously and Pepper was looking at her flowers.

"Hey what if we hang out again... I mean maybe Saturday... if you're not busy of course" he had to ask her he didn't want that day to end just like that.

Probably really deep in her that was what she wanted to hear when she was hoping for him to say something.

"Yeah that's fine to me" the redhead answered.

"Ok. Then Saturday at the same park" Tony completed and Pepper nodded in agreement.

"Well. Good bye then " she said quickly giving him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye Pepper" Tony said and with that Pepper walked rapidly to enter her house. Tony's eyes widened in surprise from the kiss she had gave him. He putt his hand on his cheek where Pepper had kissed him.

"Hey dad I'm home" she yelled.

"And those flowers?" her dad asked walking by.

"Oh! These... a friend from the academy gave them to me" she responded quickly heading to her room; she didn't want her dad to ask more questions. Her dad just smiled.

Pepper entered her room and put the flowers next to the lamp on the bedside table she then threw herself in her bed joyfully. She even hugged her pillow. It was the best day ever.

* * *

It was Saturday in the morning and Pepper had already dressed up to begin that day. She went to the kitchen for breakfast. Just to find her dad there, he still hadn't left to work.

"Good morning" he said to his daughter.

"Good morning Dad" she said ever so happy.

"Why so happy today?" he asked.

"Its nothing" she lied, getting a bowl for cereal.

"If you say so, anyways, I wanted to tell you that a friend from work will come visit on Sunday and he will bring his son"

"And..." Pepper said getting the cereal box.

"Well I wanted you to hang out with him, I think he's about your age"

"I don't know dad" she said putting down the cereal box.

"C'mon I'm sure you'll end up being good friends" he insisted.

"Fine" she accepted because she just wanted to change the subject, she wasn't that happy to have people over at her house for some reason.

* * *

Later that day she was getting ready for her "date" with Tony, she was wondering what to wear in such a nice cool Autumn day, so she began searching through her closet.

She decided to wear a light turquoise green long-sleeve blouse with a black belted skater skirt and black flats that had a small bow. She put her long curly hair in a half up half down hairstyle. She also put some make-up making sure to put the just the necessary; she got her purse and left.

She was already walking through the park and she found Tony sitting in the same park bench they had been a few days ago. He was wearing a navy blue shirt and blue jeans.

He also saw her, "she looks so beautiful" he thought. He smiled and got up to greet her.

"Hi Pepper" he greeted.

"Hi Tony"

"These are for you" he said giving her another small bouquet of white gardenias.

"Thanks you shouldn't have" he redhead said sweetly.

"I will always give you flowers Pepper" she couldn't help but blush to what he just said. She faced down looking at the flowers, smelling them trying to hide her blush again, he smiled he knew she felt the same as he did.

"Anyways..." he started "...How have you been?" he asked, they haven't seen each other since the other day. Not even at the academy, Tony had been busy there and so has Pepper.

"Fine and you?" she asked.

"Fine" he responded.

They spent all that while talking and laughing about what happen to them during the week.

"Wow lots of things happen this week" Tony said.

"I know" Pepper agreed.

"And its only been like 5 days since I last saw you when you gave me that kiss" he paused immediately when he noticed what he just said. His eyes widened. "Did I just say that out loud?" he asked himself in thought. Pepper's eyes also widened, she didn't think he'd mention that, she didn't know what to say. She didn't expect it at all. They both blushed like a tomato, worse than a tomato probably.

"Umm... the kiss?" she asked nervously.

"Sorry!" he didn't mean to bring that up.

"Don't be. I just thought you forgot it" she said unsure. Tony thought that if he had already mentioned it probably it was time to ask her.

"How can I forget it?" Pepper blushed again.

"Oh!" she practically whispered looking at the flowers.

"Pepper I wanted to ask you something" he said rubbing the back of his back. Pepper looked at him.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" she was now speechless.

"Yes" she answered when she found a way to say it. Tony couldn't be more happy at that moment, he hugged her and she hugged back, when they separated they started getting closer. She put her arms around his neck. Their lips soon met with a passionate kiss. They were in love and that was all that mattered.

"I love you Tony" she said after they separated for air.

"I love you too, Pepper" and he gave her another kiss.

**I really hope it was what you expected. Thanks for those who read the first chapter:) by the way!**

**Soo... Thanks for reading and please review!**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter! I'm so happy to update this chapter. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

**IMAA doesn't belong to me:(**

Pepper couldn't be more happy at that moment, she didn't expect for Tony to ask her to be his girlfriend so soon even though she did know she fell in love with him instantly but she never thought he did also. Tony was just grateful. He couldn't express what he felt at that moment.

"You know what Pepper?" He broke the silence between them.

"What?" she smiled happily.

"I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you" he said slowly almost whispering to her.

"I did too" she got closer to Tony resting her head on his shoulder. Tony smiled and put his arm around her, hugging her. Their love was mutual. They had started a beautiful relationship. A relationship that would last forever.

"I don't want to separate from you never in my life" Tony said.

"We won't separate never ever" Pepper stated sure of herself.

The day was just perfect but soon they would have to go, even if they wanted to stay there they couldn't.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Tony asked.

Pepper thought for a moment and remembered what her dad had told her in the morning.

"My dad's friend is coming to my house, my dad said he will bring his son" Pepper responded.

"His son?" Tony tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah! My dad said he wanted me to hang out with him probably we could get to be good friends" Pepper said calmly.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Yeah! Only friends I mean I don't even know that boy probably we don't even end up being friends. I just told my dad I would hang out with him but that's all." Pepper assured Tony. He smiled back at her.

"I believe you" he said trusting her of course. Pepper looked at him with a small smile.

"Don't worry Tony I only love you!" she said giving him a kiss on his cheek probably he was thinking wrong about that boy. But she knew she wouldn't fall in love or anything like that with someone else if that was his worry.

Tony smiled at her. He trusted her and he was sure that she trusted him. So he just shrugged it off.

* * *

The next day, Pepper was getting ready, her dad's friend will come over soon along with his son, but she wasn't exactly excited of someone else coming to visit, she just wasn't in the mood this day. She didn't expect good things of it nor did she expect bad. But she would rather be doing something else but even if she wanted to go somewhere she had already told her dad she will be there. So she would just get along with it.

She didn't care of looking pretty that day. In fact she felt a bit lazy. So she decided to wear a nice short sleeved blouse with blue jeans. She continued by brushing her hair quickly when the door bell rang. They had arrived. She heard her dad yell for her to come.

When she got there she saw her dad's friend who was about her dads age and there stood besides him a boy that how her dad said was about her age, he was tall and had light brown hair.

"This is my daughter, Pepper" Virgil said as Pepper got there.

"Hi" she smiled friendly waving her hand at them.

"Hi I'm Robert and this is my son Joey" the man said.

"Hi Joey" she said again.

"Well Pepper, Robert and I will be talking but why don't you guys hang out in the living room" Virgil suggested but Pepper already knew her dad would say that so she just did as told.

Pepper smiled forcefully in agreement. The two adults left leaving the teenagers alone. Pepper would prefer to be somewhere else or at least talking with Rhodey with whom she'd become good friends with. Pepper thought he was a friendly person and almost instantly gained confidence. They had become good friends.

"Hey want to go take a seat at the living room?" she asked.

"Sure" Joey smiled. Pepper looked at him skeptically for some reason. She didn't think she would like him at all. She didn't feel this way when she met Rhodey or even Tony; but she was thinking hopefully for this day to end soon.

"Hey you're pretty" he said with a smile getting close to Pepper as they sat on the leathered couch. Pepper wanted to imagine those weren't the first words he had said to her. She only backed away from him.

"Hey you have a boyfriend?" Joey asked which surprised Pepper a lot.

"I beg your pardon" Pepper said with her eyes wide.

"Yeah you heard me" Pepper was just confused. That's not what a person should ask when they meet someone. That totally meant he wasn't someone nice; but how could she deal with him. She was sure her dad didn't know Joey's behavior.

"Yes I do have" she answered uninterested to even continue the unpleasant conversation. He smiled at her.

"Don't you want another one?" if Pepper didn't like the first thing he said this only made it worse. "What is he thinking?" she asked herself in thought.

But this time Pepper stood up and was prepared to leave; but she remembered she had told her dad she would stay. She sighed. Pepper looked at him serious.

"No you're crazy!" she said full of hatred. Joey stood up too and grabbed Pepper's arm she only struggled to release herself from his grasp. Soon she escaped it she left the room, this time ignoring what she had told her dad. This just simply annoyed her. "What is wrong with this guy?" she thought as she walked away. Joey only stood there smiling. He didn't like the idea that Pepper had rejected him and she wouldn't get away from him that easily. So he just shrugged and went with his father and Virgil.

Soon, to Pepper's relief, they left and Virgil wanted to talk to Pepper. He knocked at her door.

"Pepper we need to talk" he said sternly. He opened the door and Pepper was only laying in her bed still annoyed.

"Honey tell me why you left Joey alone when you told me you would hang out with him during their visit" Pepper didn't want to tell her dad the truth he may not believe her since her didn't behave like this in front of him or his dad.

"I just got bored" she answered lazily.

"Please don't do that again Patricia that was disrespectful" she knew he was being serious when he said her name "Patricia".

"Yes dad" she said calmly because she wasn't looking forward to see Joey again.

* * *

The next day she wanted to talk to someone so she went to go see Rhodey. Luckily for her he was outside of his house. She yelled at him from the sidewalk and he smiled at her. Pepper trusted in Rhodey enough to tell him about Joey; which only ended with Rhodey concerned at how that visit turned out to be.

"With what you just told me I don't like that guy at all" Pepper was glad to have a friend like Rhodey she knew he would hear her every time she needed someone to talk to.

"You should tell Tony" he suggested and he was right if someone needed to know that was Tony.

"You're right" she said somehow worried of how Tony would react.

"He will understand" he encouraged her to tell Tony. Pepper ended up agreeing.

* * *

They next day Pepper would tell Tony after class. She had told him she needed to tell him something important. Tony naturally wanted to know what it was but even if he insisted, begged or pleaded she would only reply with "I'll tell you later" leaving the young artist worried.

**Well I ended this chapter here! Hope you guys liked it.**

**I wanted to ask something:**

**Who do you think is the funniest character in Iron Man: Armored Adventures? (don't worry it's ok if you put more than one)**

**I'm not sure of my answer :) but you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I don't think I will put a question every time I update a chapter if you asked yourself that; I just ask myself something and since I don't have friends who like IMAA that's why I hopefully think you guys will answer.**

**Thanks for reading and review! By the way, thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Thank God I finished it I didn't want you guys waiting any longer. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine.**

Tony waited a bit desperately for Pepper outside the academy. He had no idea of what she was going to tell him. It didn't took so long for Pepper to arrive so he didn't have that thought in his mind for so long. Tony greeted her with a small kiss and a hug. She smiled and so did he.

"So what was that you were going to tell me?" Tony eventually started.

"Ummm" Pepper's smile instantly vanished. She didn't like what happened the other day but she knew she had to tell Tony.

"Remember that I told you that on Sunday my dad's friend was coming to my house to visit?"

"Yeah" Tony said already confused.

"Well... and remember that I told you he was coming with his son?" Pepper continued with the questions.

"Yeah" Tony got curious.

"Lets just say that he is a disrespectful person" Pepper said with a worried face.

"Did he dare to do something at you? Cuz if he did I will..." Tony said full of anger but got interrupted by Pepper. His anger was so noticeable that she kind of got scared. Of course it was natural for Tony to react that way but she wasn't ready for that exactly.

"No Tony! He was just asking me if I had a boyfriend and stuff and you know how some boys are" Pepper said nervously she didn't like Tony's reaction and she didn't want it to get worse so she tried calming him down by assuring him that he didn't do anything to her. despite that he did grab her arm but she decided not to mention it.

"I just don't want you to see him again" he said sternly.

"Don't worry I don't plan on seeing him ever again Tony. I just thought I had to tell you." she said calmly when Tony lowered his voice.

"You did right telling me. But still I don't want you near that guy" Pepper just smiled at him and gave him a kiss, of course Tony kissed back. When they separated he smiled at her putting a hand on her cheek.

"I just don't want any boy to come and tell you stuff like he did." he said ever so softly. Pepper knew it was just him worrying for her and she felt glad he calmed down and understood what happened even though of his reaction at first. She just smiled at him.

"Don't worry I will only be with you" she hugged him so tight like saying she never wanted to leave him never in her life.

"You know what lets just forget this. Ok?" Pepper suggested trying to change the subject. Tony agreed. He wouldn't like to continue this day being angry for stupid boy.

So as they began to walk he remembered he wanted to take pepper to meet someone.

"Hey! By the way Pep I want you to meet someone" he said happily.

"Oh and who would that be?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see when we get there." She smiled at him. He liked to surprise her.

It didn't took so long for them to arrive at Tony's house. To Pepper it seemed like a nice house at least from outside and of course she thought the inside would be as nice too. It didn't seem to be like her house it looked simple yet it seemed to have a peaceful atmosphere.

Tony opened the door and let her in first he came in after her. He sat her in the living room.

"Wait here" He said excited and she did as told. She looked around and admiring many the pictures of Tony and of who seemed to be his parents. She notice the silence in the house which made her feel comfortable. Tony came back and she stood up.

"Look Pepper this is my dad" he said.

"Hi my name is Howard nice to meet you Pepper." Howard said nicely.

"Nice to meet you too" she replied.

"Tony wanted me to meet you" he said and Tony chuckled. Pepper couldn't help but smile.

"He had said many things about you, he told me you were pretty and he didn't lie" he said smiling at his son. Pepper chuckled.

"Thank you" Pepper faced Tony. He was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well..." Tony wanted to change the subject. "Would you like a glass of water or a cup of tea? " Howard asked interrupting his son.

"A cup of tea would be nice" Pepper accepted.

Howard left to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

"Sorry! About my dad" Tony said. It made him feel awkward.

"Don't worry Tony" Pepper giggled.

When Howard came back to the living room with the tea they began a long conversation about Pepper's life, he would often say embarrassing things about Tony that made Pepper laugh for a while which made Tony glare at his dad but then end up laughing too. His dad would also show him an album full of pictures of Tony at all ages. Pepper found them adorable. He was glad his girlfriend and his dad got along really well.

"Well I had a nice time but I have to go"Pepper said. She did have a good time with her boyfriend and his dad that time went flying really fast.

"To bad I was going to tell you when Tony got his head stuck in a gate" Howard said. Tony looked at him seriously. Pepper only giggled at the thought.

"I guess it will be next time. Thank you for the tea and again it was nice meeting you" and with that Pepper left and of course Tony walked her home.

"You got your head stuck in a gate?" Pepper asked fighting her laughter.

"Yeah I was 2 years old"" Tony responded emotionless he would've preferred that his dad never mentioned that.

Pepper's laughter slowly died as they continued walking. They continued walking in silence for about 2 minutes until Pepper broke it.

"Thanks Tony I had a really good time at your house" Pepper was grateful for that.

"You're welcome! I just wanted you to meet my dad" he said putting an arm around her.

"You know what Tony I want you to meet my dad too" Pepper said. Tony's eyes widened he didn't expect for her to say that.

"And when would that be?" he chuckled.

"How about at my birthday party!?" she was ever so happy when she said that; her birthday was coming so soon she thought it would be the perfect moment for her dad to meet her boyfriend.

"Ok! That's fine to me" Tony agreed.

"Don't worry it would be a small party I don't have many friends here so it would just be a few people assisting" she said looking forward for that day.

"Yeah that's ok" Tony said.

"We'll have a good time you'll see" Tony smiled at her enthusiasm.

After leaving Pepper at her house all he could think of was what he would give her that day. He was a bit nervous to think he would meet her dad but hoped it would end up well just as she did with his dad.

**Nice chapter?**

**I wanted to say that when Howard mentions that Tony got his head stuck in a gate well... That actually happened to me! I don't remember because I think I was about two years old and I didn't even know and actually it was kind of funny how I found out. When I was thirteen I 'met' my cousin (I didn't actually meet her for the first time there saying I met her at age two but I don't remember her and since I saw her again but at age thirteen it was like meeting her the first time) whom is like I think nine years older than me and when I said Hi! she said Hey you were the one that got her head stuck in a gate! and I raised an eyebrow and said I don't know! she said Yes you are! my other cousin just laughed at me and I was just confused and then I decided to ask my mom and she told me Yeah she actually is right and I asked her why she hadn't told me and she just laughed:(**

**I think it was funny enough to put it on the story and imagine it happened to Tony hahaha I really laughed at that but anyways please review! it means a lot to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I KNOW I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER YESTERDAY BUT I UPDATED IT AGAIN TODAY BECAUSE I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE! I HAD PUT RHODEY TELLING PEPPER TONY HAD BEEN THERE AND WELL SINCE SHE NEVER HAD TO KNOW HE WAS THERE I TOTALLY RUINED THE TITLE AND SUMMARY BECAUSE THE STORY IS CALLED "WHY DID YOU GO AWAY?" BECAUSE PEPPER DOESN'T KNOW WHY TONY LEFT AND SINCE SHE NOW KNOWS AND IT MAKES NO SENSE NOW THE STORY SHOULD BE CALLED: " WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME EXPLAIN?" RIGHT? SORRY! I NOTICED MY MISTAKE UNTIL TODAY AND WELL I SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL WITH WHAT I WRITE BUT I WONT SAY I DIDN'T PUT MUCH AETNTION I JUST WENT OFF THE MAIN PLOT AND I ENDED UP WRITING A DIFFERENT PLOT SO AGAIN SORRY! AND I HOPE FOR THOSE WHO ALREADY READ IT, IT MAKES MORE SENSE NOW; I ONLY CHANGED THE END SO RHODEY NEVER TELLS PEPPER TONY WAS THERE. :( PLEASE ENJOY READING HOW IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE ESPECIALLY THE ENDING.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**!

Pepper's birthday was just around the corner. She couldn't be more excited, she was going to have a party but she wasn't exactly excited for that because all she wanted was to be with Tony that day. She would honestly be heartbroken if she didn't see Tony that day.

She already imagined how the party would be. She only invited Rhodey and his mom, Tony and of course his dad Howard; the rest of the people were a few friends of her dad and their families, this included Robert and his son Joey. She wasn't happy about that but she would eventually ignore him. In spite that she did wonder about Tony meeting Joey but she preferred not to think about that at least not until the party.

Pepper's dad gave her money to buy a dress for the party. She felt really happy for this and she decided to go shopping alone so she could take her time and find the perfect dress. She wanted to look pretty that day, well who doesn't?

Tony was wandering around while thinking what he should give to Pepper for her birthday. He didn't just want to give her something simple it had o be something special. He had asked his dad for help. In spite this he didn't get to a conclusion.

He wanted something special so he decided to give her a necklace with a heart locket. He knew she was going to look more gorgeous than what she already was. When he entered a jewelry shop he asked for necklaces and heart lockets and he found a pretty heart locket that you could put someone's initials on it. He decided to put Pepper and his initials: P&T. He thought it was perfect for Pepper and that she would be more than happy with that gift . He paid and left. He was happy he already had her gift. Now he just needed to buy clothes for the party.

As Pepper was walking while looking at many shop windows she heard a voice a familiar voice she knew she didn't like. She turned around to seem that in deed it was Joey, she asked herself if it was a coincidence that they were at the same place or was he following her?

"Hey beauty!" he said, Pepper only felt disgusted by the way he called her.

"Please don't call me like that you know I have a boyfriend" she said seriously.

"Whatever Pepper. So I heard about your little birthday party; your dad invited me and my dad of course" Pepper wished her dad hadn't invited him but she couldn't stop him from doing that.

"You know I invited my boyfriend too so you better leave me alone" and with that Pepper ended the conversation she wished never started. So she kept walking without turning back. Joey just smiled mischievously; which meant nothing good.

Despite seeing Joey, she continued walking peacefully. She, at last, found the dress she knew she would wear for the party, she knew Tony would like it too. She was happy she had found it and she decided to buy matching shoes, besides she still had money.

Finally it was Pepper's birthday. Tony was the first one to wish her a happy birthday; he had woken her up at 00:00 to sing to her "Happy Birthday to you" she was so thrilled with that, she didn't expect for Tony to call at the first minute of the day; but of course she loved it and it made her birthday different form the others she had. Later when she woke up her dad wished her a happy birthday too. Pepper was thankful got that of course she couldn't wish for more. They had already made her day.

Later Pepper began getting ready for the party she as going to have. She was joyful that Tony was coming and he was going to meet her dad.

Pepper put on her dress and shoes. She didn't put accessories but she did out in some make-up to look better and why not?, some perfume. In just a few more minutes some people arrived. She wondered when was Tony going to get there. He had told her earlier that his dad would not be there due to work but he hoped she had a great time.

Unfortunately for Pepper Joey had arrived before Tony did. And to make it worse her dad had told her to hang out with him until the other guests arrived. She accepted hoping that Tony would get there any minute. But she then thought she did not want at all for Tony to meet Joey. She couldn't think of a way to avoid it.

Time passed and Tony haven't arrived yet all the other guests were there talking and laughing; all the redhead could do is bite her nails, making obvious her desperation, caring less if her nail polish came along.

"What's wrong?" her friend, Rhodey asked noticing Pepper biting her nails.

"Tony hasn't arrived yet. I'm thinking he isn't going to come at all " she said with a frown.

"Don't worry I'm sure he will be here any second " he said in a soft tone. Pepper only looked at her friend.

She got distracted by one of her dad holding her birthday cake with candles already lit up. Rhodey turned to see what she was looking at.

It was time to make a wish and blow the candles, but she felt there was going to be an empty space where Tony was supposed to be. And in deed she blew the candles and everyone was already eating cake and there were no signs of Tony. What is taking him so long? Is he even going to come? Why haven't he at least called or sent a message? Was all Pepper could ask herself.

It was now time for her to open her presents, making a fake smile, she walked in the living room where everyone was there to see what they had given to her. The presents included clothes, a perfume, a purse and some other nice things. Pepper looked around seeing there were no more presents to be open but her eyes went directly to Joey as he spoke.

"I have a special present for Pepper!" he said aloud gaining the attention of the others to him.

He smiled at the redhead who looked at him, then at her dad and back at him. She couldn't say no just like that even if she didn't like him maybe it was something harmless. So she faked a smile as he got close to her. He kneeled down and put his hand in his pocket and getting out and revealing in his hand a small black velvet box that appeared to contain a ring. Everyone present there stared at them both even Rhodey who was now awestruck.

Everyone was busy staring at what Pepper's reaction would be. The only one, besides Tony, who knew she didn't like Joey, was Rhodey, who didn't like him either.

"Pepper sorry I- I..." but got trailed off when he saw what the rest of the people in the house were staring at. Pepper didn't say anything, she didn't expect that, she looked at her dad and saw he nodded meaning she should accept it after all it was just a ring right?; it couldn't harm anyone that little present expect for one person: Tony who was the redhead's boyfriend. She couldn't feel good with herself accepting it because she somehow felt attached to Joey.

"Thank you" was all she said as she put it on forcefully having no choice.

Outside at the sidewalk was Tony stopping to get some air from the tired he was from running; he didn't measure his time and ended up being late so he had to run there he was unsure of how Pepper would react but he knew she wouldn't feel bad if he explained his reasons of being late. He the stood up and walked to the front door but noticed it was a bit silent so he looked at the window which had the curtains open and he didn't like what he saw. There he saw Pepper putting on a ring some boy, who he concluded was Joey, gave to her. He now felt mad and jealous, why would he give her a ring that way if he knows Pepper has a boyfriend? And why did Pepper accepted the ring? these questions came to his mind.

Everyone their witnessing what had just occurred now began to clap. It made her feel worse besides of already feeling bad for Tony not being there. He got annoyed of seeing them like that and everyone clapping made him feel worse as if everyone hated him and wanted to make him feel bad of course it wasn't that way. His hand now turned into fists ready to punch Joey in the face but he retained himself and without doing nothing he left. He preferred for Pepper not see him of she felt better with Joey.

Inside Pepper felt bad. After the awkward moment ended she immediately took the ring off. They party soon ended and she couldn't help but feel sad. Why didn't Tony come? Why didn't he sent her a message at least to excuse himself? she could only wonder why he didn't communicate with her in any way. She stood at the front door and suddenly she felt someone next to her, it was her dad.

"Did you like the party?" her dad asked. Pepper didn't tell her dad she wanted Tony to meet him there at there party. So he didn't know why she was looking sad. Pepper only turned to look at him, he noticed she had watery eyes ready to fall from her eyes like a waterfall. He got worried but before he could say something Pepper ran to her room without saying anything to him.

She closed the door for some alone time to cry. She threw herself on her bed and began to cry.

**THANKS FOR READING THE NEW FIFTH CHAPTER THIS IS HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE FIRST PLACE SO THANKS AND FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ANOTHER REVIEW IF YOU ALREADY DID FOR THE OTHER ONE AND I HOPE THIS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN.**

**Hope it was worth the wait and of course it gives more sense to the title and summary now! **

**Anyways, I've been a bit busy now but I didn't want to leave you guys waiting so I took my free time (I thank God I had free time) to write this and well I'm not sure how this chapter ended up to be, it's your opinion that matters not mine! But I would say it was good :) And I really hope you guys enjoy reading it despite the plot but don't worry I LOVE PEPPERONY and this won't have a sad ending for them both. I do have more ideas I would like to write but I want to end this first so maybe later you guys can read more stories. So for now that's all!**

**Thanks for reading and remember your review always means a lot to me, they help me to know how my writing is!**

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's another chapter for this story, which I really like writing! I didn't want more time to pass. And before I forget:**

**SilverPedals1402: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you've made for this story so far. Your reviews are always nice to read. And thanks for reading this story from the beginning I really appreciate that! Thanks a lot!**

**Firework471: I'm glad you like this story! You never forget to leave a review and I appreciate that and you always have something nice to say about my stories! Thank you!**

**Again to you two, THANKS ALOT! I honestly didn't expect someone would like my story like you two do and it means a lot to me that you two always leave a review. And I would like to thank those who only read without leaving a review,THANK YOU TOO!**

**Without further ado... here's chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: I know I have to write it so here it is: I DON'T OWN IMAA! There! :(**

Pepper didn't stop crying until she fell asleep and her tears became dry on her face. When she woke up she didn't remember anything until she rubbed her face and felt the dried tears on her face, everything came back to her mind. She didn't want to think about it but she couldn't help but feel curious about why Tony never arrived at the party and why he hadn't communicate with her at least tell her why. It wasn't how she expected her birthday to be but that was how it was much to her dismay.

She stood up to wash her face in the bathroom sink. As she grabbed a towel to dry her face she couldn't help but cry again. She didn't know what to do. Should she call him? or should she go to his house? Whatever she decided all she wanted was and explanation to his absence. She decided it was best to ask him in person and not call him, she was afraid he wouldn't answer. Even though going to his house did not mean he was going to be there but she found it was better than a simple call and if she did find him there he would have to explain himself.

She got showered and dressed to leave to Tony's house, on her way she found Rhodey. She couldn't hide her sadness, her face made it obvious. Rhodey didn't have to ask why. Instead he gave her a hug so Pepper could know his support. When Pepper stepped back she tried to smile but failed.

"Have you talked to Tony yet?" he asked in a soft tone.

"No, I'm actually going to his house right now to ask him in person" she said in a small voice. She was heart-broken and Rhodey didn't like it at all; despite that Pepper hasn't been his friend for so long he saw her like a younger sister and he would do anything for her, he would punch Tony in the face for not being at her party if that made her happy.

"I'll go with you, of course if you want" Rhodey suggested; he wasn't going to punch Tony in the face if Pepper didn't want to even if he did, but despite that he did want to be there for his redhead friend.

"Ok" she said wiping away a tear that had escaped her eye.

It was cold and cloudy outside, it made the day more sad than what it already was to Pepper. Soon they were at the front door of Tony's house and she pressed the doorbell button one time. Pepper bit her lip nervously, she wasn't mad at Tony she just felt sad he hadn't told her why he didn't go to her house the day before; she knew she would never be mad with Tony, she loved him. They stood there waiting, Rhodey with a concerned face and Pepper now staring at the door.

Finally the door opened but it wasn't Tony it was Howard.

"Hello Mr. Stark is Tony here?" Pepper asked politely to a serious Howard.

"He isn't here" he said now saddened.

"Will he be here soon?" she asked worried.

"He won't be here in a very long time" he said nothing but that at the moment. Pepper's eyes opened widely,_ Why would Tony go away? _she asked to herself.

"To where?" she asked rapidly.

"He didn't even tell me where he was going he just said he wasn't coming back soon" Howard responded.

"Pepper looked at Rhodey and Rhodey at her too, then she looked back again at Howard.

"But he can't just leave just like that, are you sure he didn't say anything else?" Pepper insisted.

"As I already said he didn't tell me where he was going" Pepper's eyes were now watery.

"Thank you anyways Mr. Stark" he only nodded and with that he closed the door slowly.

Rhodey looked at Pepper. She began to cry, Rhodey could only hug her to comfort her.

She let out a sob. "Why did he go away?" she asked specifically to Rhodey even though he didn't have an answer. Rhodey didn't know how to respond her question. "Don't worry I'm sure he'll come back sooner or later" was the only thing he could say at that moment, he was mad with Tony for leaving Pepper like this but then he saw his friend crying and he preferred to comfort her rather than say anything else that can make her even more sad.

They began to walk back to Pepper's house, he thought it would be better for her to be there. Her dad wasn't there and Rhodey thought it was best for her to have some time alone to calm herself down a bit.

Pepper thought on calling Tony but she knew she would only waste her time. _What makes me think he'll answer my call if he didn't even tell me he was going away? _ she thought while biting her lip.

Later when Virgil was home he didn't hear Pepper in the house so he knocked on her door, he walked inside and saw her upset. He asked her why and she told him the reason of her sadness, some tears escaped Pepper's eyes as she spoke. Virgil only hugged her tight, he didn't like to see his 'little girl' like this and it was all because of Tony. Even though he didn't meet Tony directly in person, he never thought he would do something like this to Pepper in spite of all the good things she always said about him. Pepper stopped crying a while later.

Just when she thought her life was getting better it seemed as if it escaped her hands quickly like sand through her fingers. Why did Tony, the one she loved so much, left just like that, didn't he care about her feelings? Didn't he bother thinking that leaving her would break her heart? She simply couldn't explain why.

**I know its kinda short but probably the next one will be longer.**

**I wasn't really going to put a question but I thought of it just a moment ago:**

**Do you have any Iron man stuff? (Like a shirt, a pencil, or maybe a movie!, stuff like that)**

**I have a pair of socks which I'm wearing now (its cold today here where I live), three pens that write black, red and blue and the ink sparkles, a picture frame, some posters, a tissue box but it actually has the Avengers so Iron Man is on one side! and I guess that's all I can remember. Sad I know!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**BYE!**


End file.
